


13 Days

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, set in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Since Kimi moved it's not been the same at Ferrari for Seb. Missing him he finds a way to see him within Sauber.





	13 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



It was a good idea in theory. Borrow Antonio's cap, jacket and Sauber hospitality pass and sneak into see Kimi. Its been so long since Seb actually got to spend more than a few hours together with his boyfriend. 13 days in fact. Not that he’s counting at all. He misses Kimi being at Ferrari. He misses his calm presence, the support. Also he really misses all the make out sessions and all those times they managed to lock themselves in their rooms together for frantic but oh so thrilling sex.

Seb keeps his head down, threading his way through the mix of mechanics and team personnel. Praying that no-one notices he doesn’t belong here. He makes his way towards Kimi’s room, not hesitating to open the door and slide into the room. His heart beats faster at the sight of Kimi wrapped in just a towel. Kimi smiles at him, “Heh Komea.” The German doesn’t answer he just reaches towards him and pulls him into a bruising kiss. As they deepen the kiss, Seb slides his hands under the towel. Kimi pulls away sharply as he asks, “What the fuck are you doing Seb?”

It’s not that Kimi doesn’t want to feel Seb’s touch, he’s just surprised that he's taking a chance so soon within a new team. Whereas Ferrari were aware of their relationship it’s not something he’s discussed with Sauber just yet. Seb frowns and says quietly, “I’ve missed you.” Kimi can’t argue with that, being away from Seb so much is definitely the worst feeling in the world. He hates seeing Seb so down so pulls the towel off enjoying the sight of his Seb’s eye darken with desire. Kimi smirks at him, “Why don’t you come here and show me how much?”

Kimi knows Seb is usually energetic enough when he realises the prospect of sex is on the cards but even he’s surprised at the speed of how quickly Seb loses his clothes and drops to his knees in front of him. Seb wraps his hands around Kimi's length, flicking his wrist up and down. Kimi moans at the contact, feeling himself harden under Seb’s touch. He threads his hands in Seb's hair, glad he’s kept it long again, wrapping his fingers in his curls before guiding him towards his cock. He thrusts hard into Seb’s mouth, knowing that they don’t have long. When he starts to feel close to his completion, he pulls away, ignoring Seb's moan of protest. Seb sits back on his heels, pouting. Kimi laughs, “Stop sulking. You’ll get what you want as always. Stand up”

Seb rises and steps closer to Kimi stealing a kiss. Kimi turns him around and pushes him towards the bed. “Get on your hands and knees.” Seb doesn’t hesitate, he takes his place, legs spread trying to encourage Kimi to hurry up. Kimi runs his hands down his ass and Seb's breath hitches waiting for the moment that Kimi realises that he's already prepared himself ready for him. When Kimi runs his finger across his hole, feeling it slick with lube he swears loudly, “You were so sure you’d get what you want eh?” Seb just groans in response as he feels Kimi push his fingers in and out, “I knew you’d want me Liebling. Hurry up and fuck me.” Kimi removes his fingers, lines his cock up at his entrance and then pushes in to the hilt. Seb desperately tries to stop himself moaning loudly and lets out a strangled groan instead. As Kimi starts to move thrusting in and out, Seb whines in desire clenching hard around him. Kimi swears again, “Seb you’re going to be the death of me.”

Kimi starts to fuck Seb harder, thrusting deeper. Seb starts to lose control, the only thing he can feel is Kimi solid and moving deep inside him. Every moment of being apart from his lover seems worth it for the way that Kimi is now frantically fucking him. When Kimi wraps his hand around Seb’s leaking cock and pumps his hand to the same rhythm as his thrusts, Seb buries his head in the sheets trying to muffle the desperate moans he’s making as his impending orgasm starts to take over. Kimi changes the angle of his thrusts, feeling that Seb is about to fall over the edge. He’s close himself, the way Seb is pushing his hips back towards him is quickly propelling him to his own release.

They're so lost in each other, that they almost don’t hear the knock on the door. It takes Kimi a moment to register that someone in his team needs him. Seb is too far gone to notice the door handle start to turn and realise that he didn’t lock the door on his way in. It’s only when he hears Kimi shout out to whoever it is that he’s running late and will be with them soon that he remembers. He looks up at Kimi in panic, he doesn’t know how they would explain why he was bent over being furiously fucked by Kimi. The Finn as always isn’t fazed, he just places a kiss on his shoulder, “Next time remember to lock the door kultaseni.” He resumes thrusting hard into him, the need to come now even more desperate.

Seb is the first to fall over the edge, covering Kimi's hand with his come. He lets out a loud strangled moan as Kimi continues to fuck him chasing his own release. Kimi's thrusts become impatient before he stills and comes deep inside Seb. They lay together panting, trying to regain their senses. Kimi pulls out and Seb wraps his arms around him pulling him as close towards him as possible. They curl up together, taking advantage of what little time they have left together. Seb smiles, “Danke Liebling. Ich liebe dich.” Kimi returns the smile, “Minä rakastan sinua. By the way Seb we’re not waiting that long to fuck ever again.”

 


End file.
